


What I Did On Summer Vacation

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville, The Lone Gunmen - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Old friends come to visitNOTE: For Liz on her birthday.





	What I Did On Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Skinner grabbed the phone on the third ring. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner and thought it might be Alex calling from the market so he hadn't bothered to check the caller id.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walt, how are you?"

 

"Clark, it's good to hear your voice. We got your invitation yesterday. I won't be able to make it but Alex will be there."

 

"Well, that's sort of why I'm calling. Lex is taking me to Europe for a month and we thought we'd stop in D.C. for a couple of days before flying over."

 

"Nice graduation gift. How did you talk your parents into that?"

 

"Walt, I'm of age now, I can make my own decisions about where to go for summer vacation."

 

"Told them how educational it would be, right?"

 

Walter smiled at the chuckle from the receiver. "Lex used that one, actually. I just told them I wanted to have a little taste of culture before college. Then I pouted."

 

"Having seen that pout in action a couple of times I can see why they gave in. So when do you plan on being in town? I'll want to make an extra trip to the grocery the day before."

 

"I'm wounded to the core that you think I'm only coming to eat you out of house and home."

 

"I didn't say that. I'm sure you'll find a way to distract me from my grocery bill."

 

"You can count on that. I didn't tell you my best news, about my graduation gift."

 

"Isn't the trip your gift?"

 

"That's more like my honeymoon. Lex is getting me the Harley I want. The Indian."

 

"Wait a minute, back up. Honeymoon?"

 

"Yeah, I asked him to marry me."

 

"He said yes?"

 

"I told him he'd knocked me up and had to make an honest man of me."

 

Walter was laughing so hard, tears ran down his face when Alex walked in. Alex retrieved the phone as Walter dabbed at his eyes.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Alex."

 

"What did you say that got him laughing?"

 

Clark chuckled at his end, "I told him Lex knocked me up."

 

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later. Guess I ought plan a baby shower."

 

"A shower of a different type would be more fun. Lex and I are planning on visiting you guys on our way to Europe. We’ll be in town the tenth."

 

"That's great. Walt was a little depressed about missing a chance to see you."

 

"So that's why he was making cracks about extra trips to the grocery store."

 

"That's a given, not an insult. Want me to pick you guys up at the airport?"

 

"Lex will have to have a car, you know that. I'll give you a call when we land so you can be naked when we get there."

 

"Maybe I'll stay over in Smallville a couple of extra days and fly back with you."

 

"Can Walt get along without you that long?"

 

"Just think how horny he'll be by the time we get back here. He'll fuck us for hours."

 

"That would definitely be a plus. I'll let Lex know."

 

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Give Lex a kiss for us."

 

"I'll do that and you kiss Walt for me."

 

"Bye, Clark."

 

As soon as Alex put down the phone, his lover jumped him. "Going to abandon me, huh?"

 

"Ah, Sergei, it's only abandonment if I don't plan on coming back."

 

"Guess I'll have to make sure you know what's waiting for you here then, won't I?"

 

******

 

Alex sat next to Lex as they waited for Clark's name to be called. The big Indian bike that Lex had bought Clark was sitting outside. Lex and Alex had driven to the ceremony in Lex's latest addition to his garage but Clark had to show off his gift.

 

His parents weren't happy about it, but Clark planned on telling the truth to anyone that asked about the vintage bike. And if more questions were asked he was prepared to come out that night. Lex had his own plans in place in case anyone Clark came out to felt the need to go to the media with the news.

 

The two of them had discussed it the week before and Clark had offered to keep their relationship secret, he knew about Lex's desire to one day sit in the oval office. Lex, however, in the time they'd been together, had come to the realization that his future was with Clark. So his attitude was that he'd get to the White House but it might take a little longer than his original estimate.

 

"Clark Kent."

 

Lex smiled as he watched Clark mount the dais. The gangly boy was long gone, it was a man who accepted the diploma and turned to flash a grin at his lover first and then to his parents as he flipped the tassel on his mortarboard to the other side.

 

Lex and Alex watched as Clark's parents hugged him. He'd won a scholarship with no help from Lex. He didn't want anyone thinking he was just Luthor's boy toy whore, so that meant getting through college on his own.

 

Lex and Alex stayed in the background until the congratulations had tapered off. Alex gave Clark a hug and a pat on the back.

 

"Your gift is waiting at home. Walt insisted that he be present when you opened it so for now all you get is my presence."

 

"That's a good present on it's own. Lex tell you about the party?"

 

"Yeah, are you sure I ought to be there?"

 

"I may need another friendly face."

 

"Clark, you don't have to do this. We can keep it under the radar for as long as you want." Alex could hear the doubt and pain in Lex's voice.

 

"Lex, I've made my decision. My true friends will accept us. Might take some time, but they will." Clark's voice held the conviction of a man in love and Lex swayed toward him before jerking back.

 

"Don't speed on the way home."

 

"This from the man who introduced himself to me with a porche?"

 

They laughed, Clark headed for his bike and Lex and Alex got into his car. Clark roared out of the parking lot and Lex shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

 

"He loves you, Lex. Don't borrow trouble, life will hand you plenty."

 

"Being with me isn't going to be easy."

 

"Do you think Walt has an easy time of it with me?"

 

"Walt is older and he didn't have a life and career to establish."

 

"No he had one to protect. He still takes flack because he's with me."

 

"How does that make you feel?"

 

"I'd feel worse if Walt didn't make it clear how much he loves me. Lex, as long as you keep loving him he'll deal with whatever is thrown at him. He's strong. I don't know anyone who'd be a better match for either of you."

 

Lex turned into the Kent farm and Alex smiled at the decorations that were up for the party. A dance floor had been set up in front of the barn and the dj's booth was just inside the doors. Long tables were set up near the porch and Martha and Jonathan were bringing out trays laden with food.

 

Clark came running down the steps and grabbed Lex's hand. "Did I remember to thank you for the bike?"

 

"You may have said something like that."

 

"Let's dance."

 

"None of the guests are here yet, Clark. Do you want them to drive up and see us dancing?"

 

"Alex will be dancing with us and I'm not hiding anymore."

 

With that, Clark grabbed Alex's hand and pulled the two men out onto the floor. Martha stood by the food table and watched as the three men moved together. Lex wouldn't have been her first choice for her son but she had to admit that they looked good together.

 

Chloe was the first to arrive and she was only mildly surprised to see the three men on the dance floor together. She joined them after waving at the elder Kent's. Others soon arrived and the dance floor was filled.

 

Clark circulated with his friends and guests and Chloe continued to dance with the Alexes. The dj took a break and everyone drifted over to the table for food. They were all eating at the smaller tables set up around the area when someone who'd missed the graduation yelled across to Clark.

 

"Hey, Kent, Pete tells me the bike is yours. Did you hit the lotto?"

 

"It's my graduation gift from Lex."

 

"What does he get?"

 

Lex looked over to the rude inquisitor and using his best haughty voice he answered. "Clark's friendship…"

 

"Actually, Lex gets me, if you must know. We're seeing each other – romantically."

 

"Damn, Kent. When did you decide that?"

 

Chloe chuckled and jumped into the conversation, "You really need to pay attention, James. They've been in love for quite some time."

 

Lex and Clark turned to look at her in surprise as Alex chuckled. The subject was dropped and everyone went back to eating.

 

*******

 

Walter heard the car turn into the driveway, he peeked out the window to make sure that it was actually the men he'd been expecting. Then he hurried to get the bow in place. He felt a little silly, but he knew it would make them all laugh. Besides, he was horny as hell.

 

The door opened and Alex stepped through with Lex and Clark right behind him.

 

"Walt…" the words died as Alex spotted his lover lounging on the stairs. Clark let out a wolf whistle and Lex chuckled.

 

Clark moved past Alex and grinned down at Walter. "Oh my is that my present."

 

"Have you earned such a nice gift, boy?"

 

Clark went to his knees and began to worship at Walter's alter, as the Alexes watched. Alex nudged Lex with a grin. "I think we've been forgotten."

 

"Well, it *is* Clark's gift. But I'm sure he'll share with us later."

 

Walter grinned at them as Clark deep throated his cock and hummed around the flesh in his mouth. His head rolled back against the stairs as Clark worked him expertly. Alex pushed the door closed and turned the lock. Then he wrapped his arms around Lex and the two of them waited while Clark sucked Walter off.

 

Walter soon bucked up and let out a loud groan as he emptied in Clark's throat. Clark pulled up, grinned down at the limp Walter and stood up going to Lex and sharing a taste with him and Alex moved over to kiss Walter hello.

 

Alex tugged at the ribbon tied in a pretty bow around the base of Walter's dick but Clark's saliva had dampened it to the point that it wouldn't open easily so Alex worked it off the end and held it out toward Clark.

 

"Souvenir?"

 

"Thanks."

 

Lex looked at the two men on the steps, "I trust the bed has room for us all?"

 

"Definitely, give an old man a hand, would you?"

 

"Old men don't turn me on, Walt." Clark told him as he pulled both men up off the steps. "Now, lead the way, cause I have a bone to bury."

 

"Dirty mouthed young pup." Walter said before offering Lex a hello kiss. They chuckled as they allowed Walter to lead the way up the stairs.

 

******

 

Around midnight Clark and Alex wandered downstairs to find something to snack on. When they opened the fridge, Clark burst into laughter. Walter had it stuffed to capacity with all the junk foods that he knew to be Clark's favorites.

 

As the four of them sat cross-legged in the bed, munching on the tray of goodies, they made their plans for the rest of the week. Walter was taking time off to see some of the sights with them.

 

Clark, of course, wanted to go to a club he'd heard about and Walter readily agreed, to the surprise of the Alexes. Clark beamed at him and leaned over to plant a chocolate ice cream kiss on his lips.

 

After snacks, making a daisy chain and some clean up the four men slept. Clark was the first out of bed in the morning. As he showered, he thought about the plans for the day. He was so deep in thought that he jumped when Walter stepped into the shower behind him.

 

Walter chuckled and pressed a kiss on Clark's shoulder. He reached for Alex's shampoo and moved behind Clark to lather his hair. Clark relaxed into the scalp massage.

 

"What it is with you hair challenged types wanting to wash ours?"

 

"Is that a complaint?" Walter growled as he stepped back.

 

"On no, won't hear me complaining. I bet Alex doesn't complain either."

 

Walter moved closer and went back to scrubbing Clark's hair. The two washed each other, and in the process got aroused. When Clark pushed Walter up against the wall, he got a moan, as Walter spread for him. As he drove deep into Walter's ass, he heard Lex's moan from the other room.

 

Using his x-ray vision, he watched as Alex's head moved up and down over Lex. He matched Alex's rhythm, Lex's moans and Walter's blending in his ears. He bent his head and nipped at Walter's throat then whimpered as Walter shuddered and sprayed the tile while tightened down on him.

 

Focusing back in on Lex, he watched as his lover arched up and cried out as he came. Another hard thrust into the quivering hole and he shot. As he leaned his head on Walter's shoulder, he could make out the sounds of flesh stroking flesh and he knew that Lex was working to bring Alex off.

 

He and Walter stepped back into the spray and rinsed off. Walter donned his robe and left the bathroom as Clark worked at drying his hair. Walter stood in the doorway for a minute looking at the two men in his bed. Alex's hand were tangled in the bedclothes as his hips jerked. Lex grinned at Walter as he stroked Alex's cock.

 

Stepping to the bed, Walter reached down and rubbed his thumb over the slit as Lex squeezed just below the head and Alex howled. They grinned at each other as come flowed.

 

Walter gave Lex a quick kiss, caressed Alex's cheek with his clean hand, and then turned toward the bedroom door.

 

"I'll go down and start breakfast." Alex cracked open an eye to see Walter lick his hand. "You guys should have plenty of time for a shower."

 

Lex nodded as Alex closed his eyes once more. In the kitchen, Walter pushed up his sleeves, washed his hands and then started the coffeemaker. He was sipping his first cup and frying bacon when the three men came wandering in. Alex crossed directly to him to get a kiss. Clark headed to the fridge for juice and Lex made a beeline to the coffee.

 

They chatted amiably over the plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. The sight seeing that morning was done via Walter's car so that Lex could play tourist as well. They lingered over lunch and then headed home.

 

After a long afternoon in bed, the four went to dinner and followed that up with the club Clark wanted to visit. The place was jumping and Alex and Clark headed for the dance floor as Walter and Lex went in search of a drink.

 

With drinks in hand, the two found a corner where they could watch Clark and Alex on the dance floor. The two danced so well together it was a pleasure to watch. Lex leaned over to Walter and yelled, "They're hot together, aren't they?"

 

Walter nodded, "Almost as hot as when they're naked in our beds."

 

They sipped their drinks as the music shifted to an even heavier dance beat. A man danced up behind Alex and bumped again his ass. Walter made a growling noise that Lex felt but didn't hear.

 

"Relax, Walter. Clark will take care of him."

 

As they watched Clark shot a grin at the intruder and pulled Alex up against him, a clear gesture of ownership. Lex and Walter exchanged grins. Then Lex leaned toward Walter, "Come on old man let's go dance with our boys."

 

Walter downed the rest of his drink and followed Lex's slim hips with his eyes as Lex led the way through the dancers. When they reached the floor the four of them made a square and danced.

 

The night proceeded with dancing and drinks and they finally decided to head for home around two in the morning. At the car Clark reached for the keys and Walter tried to keep them from him.

 

"Come on, Walter, give me the keys."

 

"I'm fine."

 

Clark pulled him in close and kissed him. "Nope, breathalyzer says you're over the limit."

 

Walter grinned at him, "Then let Lex drive."

 

Clark repeated the kiss maneuver with Lex and then shook his head. "Nope, should I go ahead and check Alex?" without waiting for an answer he hauled Alex close and kissed him.

 

Walter grinned as Clark shook his head again and dropped his keys in Clark's hand. "Okay, boy, but I'm sitting in the back and I'm making out with your boyfriend." With that, he pushed Lex into the back and crawled in after him.

 

Alex and Clark carried on a conversation in spite of the noises coming from the back seat. At one point, Alex looked back over the seat and groaned.

 

"What?" Clark asked.

 

"I knew Lex was limber but damn!"

 

"Walter, I expect him to be able to sit on a plane come Monday."

 

"We'll work out the kinks before then."

 

"Hey, now, I like his kinks."

 

"God!" Lex screamed and Clark felt a splash of come hit his cheek. Alex laughed and leaned across the console to lick Clark's cheek clean.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

Walter rolled over and pounded the alarm into silence. As he relaxed back a set of lips sucked at his nipple.

 

 

"Stop that."

 

"Ah, Walter." Clark whined at him.

 

"You know you don't have time for that, your flight's at six."

 

"That's why Lex reset the clock."

 

"What?"

 

Alex snickered from the far side of the bed.

 

"You hush." Walter growled at him.

 

Lex's low chuckle joined Alex's even louder snicker.

 

"Fuck, I give up. Do with me as you will."

 

Two hours later Clark and Lex kissed a sleeping Walter goodbye. Alex walked with them to the door and they shared kisses all around.

 

"You’ll stop in on the way back?"

 

"Of course we will. When Walter wakes up tell him we said goodbye."

 

"I think he'll sleep most of the day. I'm going to call his PA and tell her he won't be in, then I'm going back to sleep myself. Have a safe trip, I don't need to say have a good time, I know you'll do that."

 

One more kiss and then a wave and they drove away. Alex made the phone call to Kim and then went back to bed. Walter never woke but he did clutch Alex to him as a child would a teddy bear. Then the two of them slept. High over the Atlantic Lex pulled a blanket up over himself and went back to sleep on Clark's shoulder. Clark didn't think he would sleep but soon his head rested against Lex's and he slept as well.

 

The end.


End file.
